SA-DA-ME
Lyrics Nihongo アイヤー!! 　見えない敵の挑戦状　敵の狙いは超戦場 　叶わーん!! 　ここから先はノンフィクション　ここから実話ノンフィクション 　君の部屋の男物　新たに増えた 　君の部屋の男物　確かに増えた 　これは僕のじゃない　君のじゃない 　じゃあ誰の(who)　物だろう（そこにもひとつ） 　僕にわざと見せる様な　乾かし方だ(why) 　（脳内）ブチッと切れて　バシッと決めたぜ　（ない）僕にはもう必要ない物 　（さあ来い）どこの誰だ　顔を見せろよ　（来い）僕はすぐに合カギ渡すぜ 　もうダメ　ダーメダメ　目には目　SA・DA・ME!!(why) Romaji Aiyaa!! Mienai kataki no chousenjou kataki no nerai wa chousenjou Kanowaan!! Koko kara saki wa nonfiction koko kara jitsuwa nonfiction Kimi no heya no otokomono arata ni fueta Kimi no heya no otokomono tashika ni fueta Kore wa boku no ja nai kimi no ja nai Ja dare no mono darou Boku ni wazato miseru sama na kawakashi kata da Buchitto kiete bashitto kimetaze boku ni wa mou hitsuyou nai mono Doko no dare da kao wo miseru yo boku wa sugu ni aikagi watasuze Mou-dame-daame-dame me ni wa me SA-DA-ME!! (why) English Translation Long Version 　アイヤー!! 　見えない敵の挑戦状　敵の狙いは超戦場 　叶わーん!! 　ここから先はノンフィクション　ここから実話ノンフィクション 　君の部屋の男物　新たに増えた 　君の部屋の男物　確かに増えた 　これは僕のじゃない　君のじゃない 　じゃあ誰の(who)　物だろう（そこにもひとつ） 　僕にわざと見せる様な　乾かし方だ(why) 　（脳内）ブチッと切れて　バシッと決めたぜ　（ない）僕にはもう必要ない物 　（さあ来い）どこの誰だ　顔を見せろよ　（来い）僕はすぐに合カギ渡すぜ 　もうダメ　ダーメダメ　目には目　SA・DA・ME!!(why) 　現れたぜ　二人して　おててつないで（そりゃないぜ　いきなりショック!!） 　驚いたぜ　でも少し　話をしよう 　でも　二人の耳には念仏 　お前ら（おーい）　大仏かー!!（話はやめだ） 　お話にもならないじゃない　カギを渡すぜ（どーぞ!!） 　（脳内）ブチッと切れて　バシッと決めたぜ　（ない）ここにはもういたくはないから 　（Hey you）今は笑え　後で泣くなよ　（You）僕は二度と帰って来ないぜ 　（脳内）ブチッと切れて　バシッと決めたぜ　（ない）殴りもしない怒鳴りもしないで 　（Hey you）楽しいのも　三ヶ月まで　（You）三ヵ月後メールが来るだろう 　もうダメ　ダーメダメ　目には目　SA・DA・ME!!(why) 　あんまり君と遊べないけど　二人の将来考えながら 　僕は徹夜で頑張ってたよ　食中毒でも　宿直　宿直 　思い出なんて何もない　言われた僕は言葉もない 　僕と君の為だったのに～～～　Hey you!! 　これは夢じゃない　夢じゃない 　正に（あー）　現実（夢でもヒドイ） 　後戻りはできないよ　これで終わりだ（ドーン!!） 　（脳内）ブチッと切れて　バシッと決めたぜ　（ない）君にはもう気持ちがないから 　（脳内）ブチッと切れて　バシッと決めたぜ　（ない）僕にはもう必要ない物 　（Hey you）今は笑え　後で泣くなよ　（You）僕は二度と帰って来ないぜ 　（Hey you）楽しいのも　三ヶ月まで　（You）三ヶ月前あれだけ言ったでしょ 　もうダメ　ダーメダメ　目には目　SA・DA・ME!!(why) 　最後に言うぜ　僕の物出しな　残さず出しな 　車で二回は　取りに行くー!! Long Romaji Aiyaa!! Mienai kataki no chousenjou kataki no nerai wa "chou"senjou Kanowaan!! Koko kara saki wa nonfiction koko kara jitsuwa nonfiction Kimi no heya no otokomono arata ni fueta Kimi no heya no otokomono tashika ni fueta Kore wa boku no ja nai kimi no ja nai Ja dare no mono darou Boku ni wazato miseru sama na kawakashi kata da Buchitto kiete bashitto kimetaze boku ni wa mou hitsuyou nai mono Doko no dare da kao wo miseru yo boku wa sugu ni aikagi watasuze Mou-dame-daame-dame me ni wa me SA-DA-ME!! Arawaretaze futari shite otete tsunaide Odorokitaze demo sukoshi hanashi wo shiyou Demo futari no mimi ni wa nenbutsu Omaera daibutsukaa!! Ohanashi nimo naranai ja nai kagi wo watashize Buchitto kiete bashitto kimetaze koko ni wa mou itaku wa nai kara Ima wa warae atode nakuna yo boku wa nido to kaettekonaize Buchitto kiete bashitto kimetaze nagurimoshinai donarimoshinaide Tanoshii no mo sankagetsu made sankagetsu nochi mail ga kitaru darou Mou-dame-daame-dame me ni wa me SA-DA-ME!! Anmari kimi to asobenai kedo futari no shourai kangae nagara Boku wa tetsuya de ganbatteta yo shokuchuudoku demo shukuchoku shukuchoku Omoide nante nanimo nai iwareta boku wa kotoba mo nai Boku to kimi no tamedatta no ni Kore wa yume ja nai yume ja nai Masa ni genjitsu Atomodori wa de nai yo kore de owari da Buchitto kirete bashitto kimetaze kimi ni wa mou kimochi ga nai kara Buchitto kirete bashitto kimetaze boku ni wa mou hitsuyou nai mono Ima wa warae atode nakuna yo boku wa nido to kaettekonaize Tanoshii no mo sankagetsu made sankagetsu mae aredake itta deshou Mou-dame-daame-dame me ni wa me SA-DA-ME!! (Saigo ni iuze boku no mono dashi na nokozu dashi na Kuruma de nikai wa tori ni iku!!) Long English Translation Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of SA-DA-ME appears on the pop'n music 7 AC ♡ CS pop'n music 5 original soundtrack and on Hideo Suwa's album 卓球道 ("Takkyudo"). This version is the basis for HARD ROCK LONG in pop'n music 9. Trivia *'SA-DA-ME' has never been on a CS release of the original GuitarFreaks & DrumMania series. *'SA-DA-ME' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment Original This is a man! These are the DECISIONS!! This past is non-fiction!!! Long Version These are the DECISIONS! It's LONG!! This past is more than 3 minutes!!! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ The notecount of this chart correspond to the later HYPER chart of Battle Mode. pop'n music Be-Mouse Long Version Gallery Image Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 7 Songs Category:Hideo Suwa Songs Category:Pop'n Music 7 Category:Pop'n Music 7 AC Songs Category:Good-cool Songs Category:Tatsuya Furukawa Songs